Karaoke
by Demented Padawan
Summary: So.. Caritas. Buffy/Angel Characters singing. A few old friends, back along for the ride. Interesting musical choices. Mushy luvness.
1. Chapter One- Going Through the Motions

Title: Karaoke  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own just about anything except the brain this story came from- oh and the computer I wrote it on. It's mine =p  
  
  
  
Dedications: This one goes to…lessee…. Tigger Tyler for being there when I was having a tough time and making me laugh.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy/Season 6; Angel/Season 3.  
  
Song: "Going Through The Motions" from "Once More With Feeling"- Buffy/Season 6  
  
So sit back and relax, this is gonna be a one-chapter short thing that I couldn't help but write. It kind of ties in with my other story, "Longing," so check that out if you want more of my great (ok I know I suck) writing.  
  
AN: Feedback will be much appreciated.  
  
**  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the road. She had to concentrate; she wasn't the world's greatest driver, even sober, so of course driving took all her concentration. Furthermore, concentrating on the road gave her an excuse not to think about Angel and Darla- well, she wouldn't go there. Angel was hers dammit, not Darla's. Her only comfort in the thought of Angel and Darla-well, she'd already decided not to go there- was that Darla had had to stake herself in order for Connor to be born.  
  
Nothing in front of her except a long stretch of pavement, Buffy began to think. She still loved Angel, still thought of him as hers, no matter what he'd said about not wanting to be a part of her life. She didn't care, she meant to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Angel…" she thought to herself. "Please say you still care…" Buffy picked up her cell phone and called Dawn as she was driving to check up. The conversation was quick, because Buffy really didn't need to deal with the extra car insurance premiums she'd have to pay if she crashed… Or the ticket she'd have to pay if a state trooper caught her driving and talking without a hands-free kit.  
  
It was just about sunset when Buffy arrived in front of the Hyperion Hotel, home of Angel Investigations, Inc. She smiled; Angel had always liked having a lot of space, and the hotel certainly had enough space. More than enough even. Buffy stepped through the door and was immediately greeted by the sight of Cordelia holding Connor. Buffy smiled and prayed silently that Cordy wouldn't insult her clothing- Buffy was wearing a red silk minidress with spaghetti straps that showed perhaps a little more of her chest than Buffy was used to showing.  
  
The dress had been bought especially for the trip; Buffy had wanted Angel to find her attractive.  
  
Much to Buffy's surprise, Cordy actually complimented the dress. "I have that same exact dress, Buffy. I'm kinda sorry to say that it looks better on you than it does on me, though…" Cordy smiled, and Buffy smiled back. Their smiles weren't the smiles of two people pretending to like each other. They weren't even the smiles of two people rallying for votes for prom queen. The smiles were the smiles of two people that had forged a pretty strong friendship.  
  
Buffy looked down at Connor and smiled. "He looks just like his daddy," she noted aloud, reaching out to caress his chubby little cheek. "Adorable." Buffy looked down at the little guy for a little while, then back up to Cordelia. "Where's Angel?"  
  
Cordy grinned. "He's downstairs training…"  
  
At that, Buffy was off, her Slayer's sense- indeed, her heart- telling her where to find Angel. She stood in the doorway watching Angel go through a Pilates exercise. The soulled vampire was the best example of poetry in motion Buffy had ever seen.  
  
Angel sensed her before she'd even pulled into the Hyperion's parking lot. He would always know when Buffy was near. He even felt her pulling at her heart all the way from Sunnydale… He finished his Pilates and looked at her, smiling a little at the way she was watching him. She still found him attractive, and part of him rejoiced at that. Ok, so it was all of him.  
  
"Hello." Buffy spoke first, breaking the tension of the two of them staring at each other- Buffy at Angel, amazed at how sexy he was to her- even more now than when they had last parted- and Angel at Buffy, amazed that she would wear something so daring, so beautiful… So sexy.  
  
"Hi." Angel desperately tried to keep his voice from cracking- but he didn't succeed. "You look great."  
  
"So do you, Angel." Buffy sincerely meant it. They gravitated toward one another and hugged each other tightly.  
  
"You met Connor." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew, because his senses were so perfectly tuned to the both of them. Angel had known when Buffy had died because he'd had a feeling of flying through the air, of pain, of death.  
  
Buffy nodded. "He's adorable." She smiled and couldn't resist adding in, "Just like his dad."  
  
If Angel could have blushed, he would have. The way Buffy was looking at him was driving him insane. So he changed the subject. "Come on, you have to meet everyone." He took her hand and led her upstairs into Wesley's office, where Gunn and Fred happened to be at the moment. "Buffy, you already know Wesley. This is Gunn," he said, indicating Gunn as he spoke. "And Fred."  
  
Buffy smiled warmly and shook each of their hands, then turned to Wesley. "Nice to see you again, Wes. You look like you're doing well." She turned to Gunn and Fred. "It's nice to meet both of you."  
  
Fred smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Buffy."  
  
Gunn was busy staring. Angel glared at him pointedly over Buffy's shoulder, as if to say, "MINE" and Gunn proceeded to raise his eyes to Buffy's. "Nice to meet you, Buffy. Angel has told us a lot about you."  
  
Buffy smiled at that. So Angel still thought about her. Good, that made her task a lot easier. It would have killed her to think that Angel didn't care any longer. "So what do you guys do for fun around here? I mean, when you aren't on a case."  
  
Angel grinned. "Well, there's this place called Caritas we go to, it's a karaoke bar for demons. The guy who owns it is our connection to the Powers that Be. Maybe we should take her, guys?"  
  
Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all nodded. Gunn and Wesley seemed to be having problems keeping their eyes off Buffy, so Angel wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. Buffy, startled, looked up at Angel, who seemed to be claiming her as his territory, and grinned. Because he was; she could tell.  
  
***  
  
Buffy smiled as she entered Caritas. The place had a homey, friendly atmosphere. She liked it immediately. Making a note to come back here more often, she looked down at Connor who was sleeping in her arms and grinned. She really loved this little guy…  
  
Angel and the crew were immediately greeted by Lorne, introductions were made, and Angel once again had to assert his ownership of Buffy for the green guy from another dimension.  
  
Angel and Fred eventually convinced Buffy to sing. After a conversation with Lorne, Buffy was delighted to find out that Lorne had the music to the song she had sung when everyone in Sunnydale was living in a musical. She stepped up to the mic and grinned as the music started.  
  
Every male eye in the place was riveted to Buffy when her voice began.  
  
"Every single night the same arrangement  
  
I go out and fight the fight  
  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement  
  
Nothing Here is real, nothing here is right"  
  
She began the first voice a little unsure, remembering the night when she had sung this song spontaneously. It had seemed so natural, she'd had to continue. Indeed, even now, the words of the song came to her as if she were composing them as she went.  
  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
  
Just hoping noone knows  
  
That I've been going through the motions  
  
Walking through the part  
  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart  
  
Buffy continued singing, acutely aware that Angel's jaw had dropped and didn't plan on coming back up any time soon.  
  
Angel, for his part, was amazed. Not only was she beautiful, but she had the most amazing voice he had ever heard in his entire life- his entire unlife, for that matter. A sensuous grin spread across his lips, watching Buffy stare into the monitor- not because she needed the lyrics, of course. He knew that she was looking there to avoid staring at him.  
  
I was always brave and kind of righteous  
  
Now I find I'm wavering  
  
Crawl out of your grave you'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing  
  
(She ain't got that swing)  
  
Thanks for noticing  
  
She does pretty well with things from hell but lately we can tell  
  
Buffy was forced to sing the parts of the demons herself, but managed to change her voice beautifully. She grinned, remembering the one who had been the strongest singer of the three she'd slain that night. That part amused her.  
  
That she's just going through the motions  
  
Faking it somehow  
  
She's not even half the girl she- Owwww  
  
She grinned as she sang his part, clutching dramatically at her stomach in the exact place she had driven the sword into the demon's. Then, she straightened up, looked to Angel, and sang the next verse directly to him, thinking that maybe he'd see that he could wake her from her sleepwalking.  
  
Will I stay this way forever  
  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor  
  
How can I repay you  
  
Whatever  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
Going through the motions  
  
Losing all my drive  
  
I can't even see  
  
If this is really me  
  
1 And I just wanna be aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive  
  
As Buffy stopped the song, she was greeted by thunderous applause. She blushed and took a bow, calling out a couple thank you's, then stepped off the stage, heading toward the bar. As soon as she had ordered her drink, lean, mean, green Lorne stepped up to her. "Back in town to see if Angelcakes'll take you back, eh? Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll succeed." Buffy stared, aghast. Nobody had told her Lorne read souls. She nods. "Thanks." Angel stepped up, jealous that Lorne was so close to Buffy, and the flamboyant Host was gone faster than you can say "huh?"  
  
Angel smiled at Buffy, caressed her cheek, and whispered, "Your voice is beautiful… Just like the rest of you…" Buffy flushed a pink color, hardly noticeable in the dim light of the club, but Angel noticed. He noticed everything about her.  
  
"Are you going to sing, Angel?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
Cordelia butted in. "Dear god I hope not. That man sounds like a foghorn."  
  
Angel nodded. "It's true. I'm horrible."  
  
Buffy just shook her head. "Not possible." There couldn't be anything in the entire world that Angel couldn't do… her Angel… She looked up at him from under long eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously.  
  
Angel blinked. Every time Buffy looked at him that way, he wanted to throw her on the ground and make love to her, wanted to make her scream, make her gasp, like she had the night he had become Angelus… He bit his lower lip, thinking, "Down boy."  
  
The way Buffy leaned in close to him, giving him an even better whiff of her special scent- the one that is Buffy and Buffy alone, the scent that Angel loved more than any other. Angel lost it, pulling Buffy into his arms and kissing her hard on the lips. Every male in the place looked away, slightly embarrassed that they had been scoping out another guy's girl- Angel's property. And Angel could be DAMN jealous.  
  
Ten minutes or so later, Angel and Buffy were still kissing. Cordy tapped Angel on the shoulder. "You two want to go get a room?"  
  
Angel glared daggers at Cordy while Buffy just blushed. It was obvious to the casual observer that the vampire and "his" slayer were holding hands.  
  
They looked at each other, then back to Cordy. "A room?" Buffy asked. Then, Angel remembered: he hadn't told her that his soul had been anchored. He could be as truly happy as he wanted and he wouldn't become Angelus… In short… he could be with Buffy and not worry about losing control… He grinned happily.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and immediately knew something was different. The look he'd given Gunn and Wesley when they'd been checking her out was pure Angelus… Yet, she knew that he was still Angel… What could this mean? Staring into each others' eyes, they could almost hear what the other was thinking.  
  
-I love you, Angel-  
  
-I love you, Buffy-  
  
***  
  
The End.  
  
Hope you all think it ended happily. I didn't get into huge detail, I know, toward the end, but it was getting kinda long and I wanted this to be something that didn't take forever to read. So…. The end.  
  
Again, Feedback appreciated.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter Two- Spike's Turn

Karaoke  
  
Part Two  
  
Spike's Turn  
  
Okay, a resounding four people loved my Karaoke fic, so I have decided that I am going to write a second part to it. In this second part, it's Spike's turn to visit Caritas and do his little song and dance. The tune, of course, is rather predictable, but the results may not be. *snicker*  
  
Disclaimers: This story was my idea but the characters belong to their respective owners and the song belongs to whoever wrote it. I made no money off this—I'm poor so don't sue please.  
  
Deds… This one goes to Psycho Sarah and Liam… the best Buffy and Angel I can think of. I love you guys.  
  
Special thanks goes to www.azlyrics.com for the lyrics to the song Spike sings. (Read to find out)  
  
This chapter picks up shortly after part one, as Buffy has gone back to Sunnydale to retrieve her stuff—She's moving to LA to be with Angel. For more info, I'd suggest reading chapter one.  
  
Feedback is much appreciated and distribution goes to all who ask.  
  
***  
  
"You can't mean this, Buffy. Sunnydale needs you."  
  
"Shut up, Spike. It's none of your business what I do and don't do. Besides, I'm just a phone call away if something that you guys can't handle comes up."  
  
Buffy was in her room, packing clothing. As Buffy put items into her suitcase, Spike was rushing frantically back and forth taking items out of the suitcase and putting them back where they came from. Except for a single pair of panties that got pocketed while Buffy's back was turned.  
  
Buffy, however, was too fast for Spike, and soon her bags were all packed. She turned to Spike and said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry. For what it's worth, what we had together… Was special. If it weren't for you I probably would have killed myself."  
  
"Buffy… I love you. Please… Don't go back. The poof doesn't deserve you." Spike was laying the charm on thick, with his butter-melting sexy voice that would probably get just about any straight female into bed with him. God knew it had worked enough times before.  
  
But Buffy was having none of it. She was in love with Angel, damnit, and she intended to prove that to him. She carried her bags down the stairs, packing them into the U-Haul with everything else she was bringing with her. Dawn had already gone ahead; they had decided that this was best because there had been a run on trying to kill the Key lately. Never mind that the Key was just an average teenager.  
  
Buffy pulled the door to the U-Haul shut and looked at Spike. "Remember, I'm just a phone call away."  
  
*** Several Weeks Later ***  
  
Buffy and Angel were cuddling together in his bed after a particularly enthusiastic session of lovemaking. Their limbs were entangled and they were cooing baby talk at each other. All in all, a very sweet scene, even if you don't consider the aesthetics of these two. Both of them achingly beautiful- Him dark, her light. Him tall, her petite. They made the perfect couple.  
  
It didn't matter which one of them had suggested it, but a few hours later both Buffy and Angel were dressed to kill and headed for Caritas to see Lorne. Maybe have a couple of drinks, maybe Buffy would even sing again. It had gone well for her the first time; no reason why it shouldn't do so again.  
  
However, unbeknownst to our couple, a certain blond childe was lurking in the shadows of the bar, waiting for them. Maybe it was just a set of coincidences that made him come there that night, maybe not. He'd been meaning to check the place out for a while. And when he had come to see Buffy at the hotel, Cordelia had informed him in a most Cordelia-like way that she was "busy with Angel." So he went to check out the demon karaoke bar. He considered singing something as his senses became aware of—HER—and the poof.  
  
"Hey green boy, wot've you got? I think I'm gonna sing." Spike wasn't aware that Lorne could read souls, just as Buffy hadn't been when she had sung before the Host.  
  
"Hm… Let's see… Blond, British, kinda Broody—"  
  
Spike cut him off right there. "Hey. I don't brood. That's the poofter's job."  
  
"Easy… Spike? Well anyway… I have just the song for you… Bet you know it. I think you'd pull it off. How about a little White Wedding?"  
  
Spike groaned. "Y'know, Billy Idol was a Spike wannabe. Not the other way around. But alrigh', I'll sing the bloody song. 'Snot like I don't know it anyway."  
  
Lorne smirked. Just then, Buffy and Angel walked in the door. "You're up next, tiger."  
  
Spike began formulating theories about how this green guy was gay.  
  
Buffy and Angel took their usual seats, not far away from the bar. The way they had their chairs pushed together, you could tell that they were together and in love. Even Spike was struck by what a great couple they made… Looks-wise. He had a few theories about who Buffy should be dating. Him, of course.  
  
When the last act finished, Spike made his way to the stage. Waiting for the music to begin, he squinted against the light. Seeing that Buffy and Angel were holding hands made his personal, private greeneyed monster rear its ugly—and British—head.  
  
The music finally started after what seemed like an eternity but was probably only two or three seconds. On cue Perfectly, Spike began to sing.  
  
Hey little sister what have you done  
  
Apparently, Lorne had chosen Spike's song better than he'd thought. These lyrics were obviously directed straight at Buffy, who barely noticed, since she was gazing right into Angel's eyes.  
  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
  
Hey little sister shot gun!  
  
As Spike sang, the monster's green eyes got greener and greener. The more he sang, the more Buffy pointedly ignored it, favoring to gaze into Angel's eyes rather than acknowledge the fact that Spike was singing to her. Her, and only her.  
  
It's a nice day to start again  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again.  
  
Buffy, for her part, was a very good actress. She'd heard this song countless times when she'd visited Spike in his crypt for one reason or another. Somehow, the blond vampire seemed proud of the fact that Billy Idol was so close to him in looks. She also noticed that he seemed to have chosen a song to sing to her. It could have been worse. He could have sung Rebel Yell. She smiled directly into Angel's eyes as Spike sang.  
  
Hey little sister what have you done  
  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
  
I let you go for so long  
  
Angel was fuming. How dare his childe try and take what was rightfully his? He would have to have a nice talk with Spike. He could see all the thoughts that were flitting through Buffy's head as they listened to him sing. But she could see what he was thinking as well. That was how close they were—they could read each other like a book. Rather amazing, if you ask me.  
  
It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again.  
  
Spike just kept singing, getting angrier and angrier. It seemed as if the bloody song would never end. He wished he hadn't agreed to this. Buffy's blatant ignoring him was only serving to feed his frustration. Why couldn't she see he loved her?  
  
(Pick it up)  
  
Take me back home  
  
There is nothin' fair in this world  
  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
  
Look for something left in this world  
  
Start again  
  
Come on  
  
That verse was directed straight at Angel, it was obvious. A direct challenge to back off and let Spike have what he wanted. Angel glared at him at this, giving Spike only the tiniest bit of satisfaction that Peaches was actually listening. But Spike knew that Angel was never going to let go of Buffy after that look. And that trying to get Buffy for himself would probably end up in becoming a pile of dust. But he didn't care. He needed for her to know he loved her.  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again.  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again  
  
Spike was relieved. The bloody song was finally over. He couldn't believe it. The song had never seemed that loud when he was listening and singing along at home. Then again, the song also didn't have all that tension to go along with it when he was singing along at home. Everyone in the room applauded, even Buffy and Angel.  
  
Spike did have a rather good singing voice. He stepped off the stage and went to the bar, only to be intercepted by Lorne.  
  
"Wot d'you want, greenboy?"  
  
"Very nice. Seldom do we see people pulling Billy Idol off so well."  
  
"I told you, mate, Billy Idol does me well."  
  
"Whatever. So you really love her?"  
  
Spike was flabbergasted. For once in his life, the normally long-winded vampire was stone silent.  
  
"Too bad for you. She's head over heels for Angelcakes. I read her soul when she sang… oh about a week ago. There's no room in her heart for any man other than him. I'm sorry, Spoke."  
  
"It's Spike." Spike was hurt. Not because of the mispronunciation of his name but because of what Lorne had said about Buffy.  
  
"My advice is, if you really love her, let her go. Love is wanting someone to be happy no matter what. If you can do that, then it's love."  
  
Lorne departed and Spike stewed over his words for a few minutes, ultimately deciding that he was right, as had so many before him. He silently slipped out of the bar with one last glance to the woman he loved, who was still gazing into the eyes of her one true love.  
  
That morning, Spike saw his last sunrise ever.  
  
***  
  
Sad…eep.. so sad… But.. dammit I killed Spike. Um… Nyte is gonna kill me for this but I think it was the only way it could have ended. Anyways… So this is my fic. That last sentence is dedicated to Tigger Tyler, who has Spike as number one on his to-kill list. Feedback? 


	3. Chapter Three- Xander's Music of Pain

Chapter three  
  
Karaoke  
  
Xander's Turn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the computer this was written on and the e-mail address used to make the FF.net account. Oh, and my twisted brain.  
  
Spoilers: Season 6, through that episode where captain cardboard comes back.  
  
B/A pairing and everyone wants Buffy. .;;  
  
This one is dedicated to a large group of people, and I'd like to address each one individually:  
  
Tigger: You are my favorite Xander. You rule dude.  
  
Will: mm… strawberry kiwi… anyway… love ya!  
  
Sarah: love you too.  
  
Dave: You rule, bro.  
  
Rhi: You're like a little sis, minime.  
  
Jonboy: Keep up the good work, K-MartMan! =p  
  
I think that's everyone… now… anything else I should say? Oh  
  
AN: I LIKE feedback. As in it's positive.  
  
***  
  
Xander was on his way to LA from Sunnydale. Just visiting Buffy, seeing if there was anything she needed. The usual.  
  
He'd broken it off with Anya the night before, realizing that he couldn't marry her since he really only loved her like a sister. So they'd had a talk and both decided that it was best for both of them if they just broke it off now instead of dragging it out and possibly dragging a child into a loveless marriage. Neither one wanted that on their conscience.  
  
He began absentmindedly flipping through radio stations as he drove down the long stretch of highway. He knew that Buffy would never love him the way he loved her. So he sighed and settled on the first clear country music station he found. Because we all know that country music is the music of pain.  
  
It seemed as if his trip would never end. It just never stopped, the highway seemingly endless. Maybe it was because he was going toward the woman he loved.  
  
No matter, Xander forced himself to deal with the endless droning on about how "she thinks my tractor's sexy," groaning internally. This song was sooo stupid. How could anyone listen to this?  
  
But eventually he made it to the parking lot of the Hyperion hotel and parked his green SUV. He slid out of the driver's seat and closed the door, locking all four with the touch of a button. Then he walked around the front and entered the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Buffy happened to be walking by just then, dressed only in a loose men's shirt and a pair of shorts. Luckily the shirt was all the way buttoned… Luckily for her anyway.  
  
"Xander!" She sounded pleasantly surprised to see him and he was glad for that. But then—"Wait, did something happen? Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Buffy, everyone's fine. I just came to see my favorite Slayer and my favorite Slayer's little sister. Speaking of Dawn, where is she?"  
  
"Over at a friend's house."  
  
"Oh… Listen, have you seen Spike lately?"  
  
"No… not since about a week ago Saturday."  
  
"That's weird. He's not in the 'Dale."  
  
"Maybe he decided to do some traveling?"  
  
"Maybe." Xander shrugged. He really didn't much care for the bleached vamp.  
  
Buffy shrugged in response. "It's great to see you Xan."  
  
"Thanks, Buffy."  
  
Buffy responded by hugging Xander in a completely sisterly way. Xander hugged her back.  
  
"Oh hey, Xan, we're going out tonight. Want to come with us?"  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"I'm warning you, you have to sing karaoke."  
  
"Bring on the bad singing."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Hey, I bet there's someone you'd like to see… I'll be right back." She disappeared into the back room and after a moment, out came Cordy. The two of them glared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
"Xander."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Not bad, considering the brain-splittingly painful visions."  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Not bad. I almost married Anya."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Didn't love her. At least not like a wife."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Neither one of them had much more to say now that the small talk was over, so they just stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. And then—  
  
Buffy and Angel came down the main steps, arms linked. She was wearing a little black dress that complemented her figure perfectly, and he was wearing a pair of leather pants and a black silk button-up shirt (tucked in of course) that complemented her little black dress even more. They made quite the striking couple, except that Xander didn't realize that Angel couldn't become Angelus.  
  
"Buffy, be careful!" Xander shouted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's Angelus!"  
  
Angel groaned. "Leather pants does not equal evil, Xan," Cordy informed him in an imperious tone. Oh yes, this was most definitely Queen C of Sunnydale High.  
  
Buffy just started giggling. "Relax, Xan. Angel had his soul anchored a while ago, and he can't become Angelus anymore."  
  
"Ohh…. Right then." Xander had made an idiot out of himself, but at least he knew it.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Wesley came out of the back room, carrying Connor in his arms. The infant was sleeping. One could even say that he was sleeping like a baby.  
  
Only a little while later, the entire crew arrived at Caritas. Xander, of course, was still hurting over Buffy, and the Angelus mishap had only made things worse. The whole being greeted by Lorne thing was rather shocking for Xander at first, but soon he found that the two of them had rather similar likes and interests and the two were soon talking a mile a minute as Buffy and Angel cuddled in a corner.  
  
"So you gonna sing, Xan?"  
  
"Sure… But what song…hmm…"  
  
"Well how you feeling?"  
  
"Pain. I think I'll do a country song, because-"  
  
"Country music is the music of pain." Lorne cut him off.  
  
"Yes! Oh my God, talk about same wavelength. Do you have that Garth Brooks song Thunder Rolls?"  
  
"Of course we do."  
  
"Can I sing that then?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Xander made his way to the stage and soon the cheesy sound effects started. It was time to show off that voice of Xander's. He could sing rather well when he let himself, which wasn't often. But this was a special occasion and he had a good reason for wanting to sing..  
  
Three thirty in the morning  
  
Not a soul insight  
  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
  
On a moonless summer night  
  
It was funny. Xander was only just realizing just how much this song fit Buffy. Three thirty in the morning, and all that was around was the ghosts and the vamps- and her. She was so beautiful, how could anyone not love her.  
  
Raindrops on the windshield  
  
There's a storm moving in  
  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
  
That he never should have been  
  
Xander's voice was amazingly good. He sounded almost as if he'd had professional training- which he hadn't, but this was what Buffy did to him. She made him want to be good at things. She made him want to make others (especially her) happy.  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
Every light is burnin'  
  
In a house across town  
  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
  
In her faded flannel gown  
  
This song was if it were about Buffy. Buffy alone. Maybe some parts about Angel, too. But mostly just Buffy. Then again, everything in Xander's world was about Buffy. Ever since they'd first met in high school.  
  
Askin' for miracle  
  
Hopin' she's not right  
  
Prayin' it's the weather  
  
That's kept him out all night  
  
This sounded almost as if it were about the night Buffy and Angel had first made love. The two of them, sitting in their chairs, sat up and took notice. They exchanged a glance, knowing that this song would most likely always hold a special place in both their hearts. Because it fit them so well.  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
One word: Angelus.  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
She's waitin' by the window  
  
When he pulls into the drive  
  
She rushes out to hold him  
  
Thankful he's alive  
  
But on the wind and rain  
  
A strange new perfume blows  
  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
  
And he knows that she knows  
  
The first time she realized that he wasn't her Angel anymore, but Angelus. The storm, rather than the calm beforehand. Garth Brooks, ladies and gentlemen, was predicting Buffy's life without ever knowing who she was or what she did.  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
Buffy had fought so with herself. Always trying, never succeeding, to defeat her love for him and do what was right. But she had never been able to. That would have only made her life more stormy.  
  
3rd Verse:  
  
She runs back down the hallway  
  
To the bedroom door  
  
She reaches for the pistol  
  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
He won't do this again  
  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
  
She'll wonder where he's been  
  
Buffy knew where Angel was. She'd sent him to hell. Angel, not Angelus. But he'd come back to her, and in the end everything had ended up alright. They were happy now, but Xander's little karaoke had shown her that better than anything. So, the hapless Sunnydaler who had loved the Slayer since before Angel knew who she was had done the exact opposite of what he wanted—pushed Buffy and Angel closer together.  
  
He could see that from the stage, and as soon as the song ended he hopped off and ran for the exit, not even bothering to stay. Buffy had warned him about Lorne. But he didn't care, because he already knew what was going to happen. Buffy and Angel were going to be together. So he just left, went back to Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy tried calling him several times. Every day, at least twice, but she finally gave up when she realized he wasn't going to answer the phone. Her final message was something like this: "Xander… Look, I'm sorry I hurt you. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and you'll always be special to me. I love you, just not in the way you deserve. I'm sorry…"  
  
Xander, of course, heard this and rushed to the phone, picking it up just as she cradled her receiver. Too overcome by tears, he hung up the phone and immediately began planning his next trip to Los Angeles. He couldn't let her think he hated her, and he needed to see her in person to let her know just what she meant to him.  
  
TBC?  
  
Maybe… 


	4. Chapter Four- Old Friends, New Beginning...

The Long-Awaited Fourth Chapter  
  
Of  
  
Karaoke  
  
AN: I know, I know. Me is lazy. I haven't uploaded anything at all since the third chapter of Karaoke but I've been sort of in a non-fanfic frame of mind. Then, I was writing in my creative writing log when all of a sudden, it came to me. Thus the concept for this chapter was born and I decided that there was no time like the present to start. This is dedicated to…hm…  
  
My English teacher, Mr. Palen. For providing the inspiration for the particular artist I used for this chapter's song. And to Eric Clapton for writing it.  
  
The premise: It's Cordy's turn at the mic, and she's been reminiscing about a certain someone quite a bit lately. So she decides to sing "Tears in Heaven" for him. This is in keeping with the storyline of the rest of my Karaoke fic, in which Buffy and Angel have sort of gotten back together (and Spike committed suicide).  
  
Read the rest of it for back story.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy gazed into Angel's eyes, grinning like an idiot. She couldn't believe that they were finally together. It was simply amazing.  
  
Angel gazed into Buffy's eyes, grinning like an idiot. He couldn't believe that they were finally together. It was simply amazing.  
  
Cordelia stared at Buffy and Angel staring into each other's eyes, grinning like idiots. She couldn't believe they were back together. How stupid could two people be? She sighed. "I'm going out, you two."  
  
And that was that. She left the hotel and went for a walk, meandering through the streets. Thinking. It was all she had been doing lately. Thinking. What would have happened if Doyle hadn't kissed her? What if… ew… he'd been gay and kissed Angel. Would it have been like when the PTB's took back what had happened? Ick… That wouldn't be good. But she missed Doyle so much…  
  
Really, he was all she could think about lately for some reason. How he'd read Rats on the cue card that one time instead of rates. That always brought a smile to her face and that, of course, was a good thing.  
  
So she walked. The heels of her affordable yet oh-so-stylish boots clicked on the pavement as she walked, the legs of her low-rise jeans whispering past one another as her legs moved. She paused for a moment to adjust the tube top she wore, cursing the cold night weather. This was LA, it was supposed to be warm.  
  
Eventually, Cordelia's meanderings brought her to where else but your friendly neighborhood Caritas. Shrugging, she pushed her way through the door. Maybe Lorne could help her figure out why she couldn't stop thinking about Doyle lately.  
  
"Hey, Cordy."  
  
"Hi, Lorne."  
  
"You here to sing tonight?"  
  
"Yup. Got a little problem."  
  
"Okay. Song?"  
  
"Tears in Heaven."  
  
"Ah, Clapton. Good choice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, toots."  
  
Cordelia sat down and waited for Green boy to introduce her. After a few tonedeaf performances of various songs- "I Put a Spell on You", the NiN classic "Closer" which made Cordy shudder, and a very..colorful… performance of Bob Marley's "One Love," Cordelia was up.  
  
Lorne introduced her and handed off the microphone. The music started, followed by Cordelia doing the same.  
  
IWould you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
  
I must be strong and carry on,  
  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
  
here in heaven./I  
  
Obviously she was singing this to Doyle. He was…well.. her first real love. There had been that thing for Angel for awhile while she had been in high school, followed by the much-repressed thing with Wesley… ick… and then… Doyle. She smiled a bit at the memory of how they had first met, and then how she had always sort of blown him off. She didn't want him to know that she cared.  
  
IWould you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
  
here in heaven./I  
  
She was close to tears. Her eyes were closed; she'd heard the song so many times she didn't need the words. Her voice, for once, was pretty much on key, so she sounded really good for once. She continued singing, oblivious to the light that was beginning to pervade the room.  
  
ITime can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please,  
  
begging please./I  
  
Still Cordy had no clue that the light in the room was increasing, though everyone else did and was looking around in confusion. What was going on? Lorne, of course, wasn't very confused at all; he knew exactly what was happening as the PTB's had let him know as soon as she had started singing. This was the reward Cordelia was getting for her dedication to doing what was right.  
  
IBeyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
  
And I know there'll be no more  
  
tears in heaven./I  
  
Cordelia finally opened her eyes, blinded by the sudden light… What had Lorne done, turned a spotlight on her? It didn't matter, she was used to this sort of thing anyway. So she kept singing.  
  
IWould you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
  
I must be strong and carry on,  
  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
  
here in heaven./I  
  
Cordelia stopped with the last three words to go as a tap came on her shoulder, a gentle scent of roses. She jumped a little, and turned, and looked into the smiling face of….Doyle. He sang the last three words with her, then pulled her into his arms for another kiss. This time, no powers were exchanged, because Cordy had agreed to keep them for life. Only the love of two people.  
  
TBC  
  
* * *  
  
So um yeah..it sucks. Haven't seen BtVS or Angel in a while. … So, yanno. Reviews, please. 


	5. Chapter Five- More Than A Feeling

Chapter 5: Oz has More than A Feeling  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing. Except for my demented brain.  
  
Pairings: B/A, C/D, W/O later on in the chapter.  
  
Spoilers: As few as possible, but through the end of season 6 of buffy to be sure and the middle of Angel. No Connor, Tara, or Insane-o Willow.  
  
Songs referenced: "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard and "More Than A Feeling" by some old band, but covered by *NSYNC  
  
Dedications: To Angel. And I mean that. The dark avenger himself. Broody boy, Will'ms, whatever you want to call him. This one's for you.  
  
***  
  
It was a dark and stormy night in the middle of winter, the kind that wasn't dark and stormy- or even night or in the middle of winter. It was the kind where it was bright, and sunny, and somewhere around a rather humid 85 degrees outside. Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" was blaring on some radio station that claimed to have the best of the 80's, 90's, and today.  
  
Oz had never understood why they said the "and today" when it was still the '90's. But it was now 2002, and that didn't matter anymore, since it was now a different time. He sighed; this song made him think of Willow.. Okay, so everything made him think of Willow. He hadn't seen her in three years, and he was dying to go back to Sunnydale.. it was only two and a half hours away, it wouldn't be that much of a problem to just go… Instead, he stopped himself. He couldn't do this to her. She would only end up hurting.  
  
Besides, he'd been driving for like five hours, and before that he had been on a plane for nine. He was tired, jet lagged, and needed a place to stay. Ah, Los Angeles. The City of Overpriced fleabag motels, Oz thought sarcastically. He was often a lot more eloquent in his thoughts than he was out loud. Though, recently, for some reason, he had gotten a lot more talkative.  
  
He pulled his van up outside a little club called Caritas. Maybe he'd have a drink or two before finding a hotel room, make the hellhole a little more bearable. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, inside, the confusion of Doyle's appearance had just calmed down. Cordelia and the Irish half-demon had gotten off the stage and into the back rooms where Lorne kept his private quarters. Buffy and Angel were on their way from the Hyperion. They, in fact, happened to arrive just as Oz had taken his seat.  
  
Lorne was attempting to calm the audience down with his rendition of "What's New Pussycat" but that wasn't working out so well. Half of the unusually large crowd had already left, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a large group of people still in there. They were less rowdy now, though, and didn't seem to be in the "let's riot" sort of mood. Not that they really would have been able to, since there were spells in place to prevent it after what had happened the last time.  
  
Oz practically bumped into Buffy and Angel on his way to the door. He didn't want anything to do with the crowd, which was a little too active to suit his tastes. He was gonna get out.. but then..  
  
"Excuse me," he said in his not-very-attentive voice (which of course sounded a lot like his normal voice).  
  
"We should have- Oz!"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"How are you.. It's been a while." The Slayer grinned, glad to see someone she'd counted among the best of the Scoobies (okay.. so anyone who was a Scooby was in that group… Except Faith.)  
  
"Yanno. Traveled. I'm okay I guess. What's up Angel?"  
  
"Not much." The two were a match made in heaven; neither of them liked to talk any more than they had to.  
  
Unfortunately, this meant that poor Buffy was stuck keeping the banter alive. "Oz, you should sing." Buffy had a feeling that if Oz were to sing, Lorne would be able to help with whatever was bothering the werewolf. She didn't mention the soul-reading thing, however.  
  
"I don't sing, I just play guitar."  
  
"Aw come on, it's karaoke. How talented do you have to be?"  
  
Angel shot Buffy a playful glare, then remembered that she hadn't heard his singing yet. He covered it up masterfully with a quick kiss. "Yeah, you should sing."  
  
"Not tonight, I kinda wanna get out of here. Not liking the wiggy atmosphere."  
  
"You got a place to stay?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not technically, but there's always muh trusty van."  
  
"You should stay at the hotel." It was clear, to Buffy at least, that Angel was plotting something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in Caritas, Doyle and Cordelia were getting reacquainted- that is to say, they were bickering, just like old times. Cordelia had actually punched Doyle, though he had caught it.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me."  
  
"Easy, lass. I didn't know it would happen."  
  
"You should have. I almost died."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Yeah, almost. I'm half demon now so that I can keep the visions."  
  
"Cordy.. I.. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, Doyle. But I wouldn't have traded them for anything."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"How?"  
  
"They let me watch while you lived the life you were supposed to have."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeh.."  
  
The two of them lapsed into silence for a while, and never made it out of the room that night. Lorne slept in a different room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Buffy awoke to the sound of Angel talking on the telephone in a hushed voice. He was giving directions to Caritas, or so it would seem. She wasn't sure, but she thought he might be talking to someone he knew, since he was using a name.. She just was unable to make it out. Standing and moving noiselessly behind him, she grinned satisfiedly as he jumped a little after hanging up the phone. Usually it was him who scared her, not the other way around. "So what's going on."  
  
"Client. Needed directions to where we're gonna meet." Something wasn't right in his voice, though. He wasn't telling Buffy the whole truth, or so it would seem. She decided not to question him, however, as she had some planning of her own to do. Oz was gonna sing tonight at Caritas, and she wanted to wear something nice. She didn't know why but she did.  
  
So both of them had to bide their time until later that night, when each would find out what the other was planning. Or at least, Buffy had to wait, as Angel already knew exactly what it was she was planning. But he planned on changing things a little.  
  
***  
  
Oz was a bit nervous, but he didn't show it. He'd had his song all picked out since lunchtime, and the green guy.. What was his name.. oh yeah, Lorne, had been really nice about finding the lyrics to it. He had the music all set and everything, and now it was just a matter of waiting for his turn. But then..  
  
He could smell HER, and she was near. Willow. Now he was nervous.  
  
Willow, however, was not nervous. She was on her way into Caritas just as Oz was stepping onto the stage and taking the mic; she sat at an empty table until she could find Buffy and Angel. But then, he began to sing.  
  
The music started and that was it for Oz. Instead of letting himself worry about Willow being near, he lost himself in the music and sang.  
  
I woke up this morning and the sun was gone  
  
Turned on some music to start my day  
  
I lost myself in a familar song  
  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away  
  
Amazingly, Oz didn't sound that bad when he sang. He claimed not to be great, but he sounded amazing. Willow almost passed out from surprise when she first heard his voice.  
  
More than a feeling  
  
More than a feeling  
  
Well, it's more than a feeling  
  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
  
I begin dreaming  
  
`Til I see Marianne walk away  
  
Willow grinned a little, watching Oz. She'd never gotten over him, and never would. He was too much a part of her- rubbing his tummy, holding hands, having him carry her books for her. All were things she'd never forget.  
  
When I'm tired and I think I'm cold  
  
I hide in my music and forget the day  
  
And dream of a girl that I used to know  
  
Close my eyes and she slipped away  
  
More than a feeling  
  
More than a feeling  
  
Well, it's more than a feeling  
  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
  
I begin dreaming  
  
`Til I see Marianne walk away  
  
Close my eyes and slip away....  
  
Oz sort of half-smiled (his equivalent of a huge grin) at the thunderous applause that followed the last notes of the song. Beaming, he took notice that nobody was applauding harder than HER- except for the green guy. This seemed a bit odd to Oz, but he was typical Oz when Lorne came over to tell him what he'd read from Oz's song.  
  
"You still love her."  
  
"Uh… who?"  
  
"Red over there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Lorne. I can read souls when people sing. Want to know what I read?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay.. Well. I read this: you're as crazy in love with her as anybody could possibly be, but you don't want to hurt her. Am I right so far?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So you should tell her that. Tell her you love her. I guarantee it'll end happier than if you don't. That's it, now shoo you big galoot."  
  
"Okay.." Oz kept the sneaking suspicion he had about Lorne's sexuality to himself.  
  
So he went and talked to her.  
  
"Hey, Will."  
  
"Hey, Oz. You sounded great, like always."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me for telling the truth." Willow stood and hugged Oz before she could catch herself; it was too deeply ingrained in her spirit to allow her to stop herself.  
  
"Okay.." Oz hugged her back, gratefully breathing in the special scent that was hers and nobody else's. The scent he loved more than any other.  
  
Willow pulled away. "Will you sit down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Oz pulled Willow's chair out for her, as always the perfect gentleman. She sat down, then he did.  
  
*****  
  
End.  
  
I know, I suck. But I'm gonna leave you in suspense and end this fic here. I'm kind of running out of songs for people to sing. But there will be a new fic that continues with this plot line, because it's mah baby and I wuv it. So.. reviews. FOR THE LOVE OF BOB REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you for reading this. 


End file.
